Glenn Casiraghi: A Sunflower Promise
by Cozumi
Summary: A fanfic inspired from Glenn's original Gree storyline with some modifications.


A Sunflower Promise

* * *

><p>Our story should have begun and ended on that very same day.<p>

After all first love wasn't meant to last.

First love was meant to be a fleeting moment of infatuation, coveted and yearned for, but unable to grasp a hold of.

There shouldn't be a happy ending.

First love was supposed to be a dream.

A transience, beautiful dream.

* * *

><p>I was alone, escaping from the tedious errands of our family business, exhausted of my vapid, boring life.<p>

I was only six then, perhaps thinking all mighty of myself, that the world was to revolve around me.

I was unable to comprehend why I had to help out in the monotonous routine of preparing rice cakes when I could have been frolicking out in the field, playing with some other children.

Except that, I hadn't had any friends.

Lonesome, cynical, and probably feeling piteous for myself as if I was playing the role of Cinderella, I ran away from home.

I had rapidly thrown in some items, sparing a little of thought for what was deemed to be necessities, I embarked on a self-acclaimed expedition away from the comfort of home.

Upon reaching the bus interchange, I was sulking by myself after I had counted the measly amount of Cruz I had in my purse. I was unable to purchase any tickets at all, and as if goading me, a refined looking young boy, no older than I was, sauntered up to me.

He stared at me with those curious chestnut eyes of his, dressing all prim and proper in a suit, looking oddly mature with an understanding glance at me.

I glared at him, willing him away, I hadn't need any further aggravations to my plight. But yet he was unrelenting and had said to me, quietly and clearly:

"You don't have enough money, do you?"

The boy had sounded friendly, with no hint of arrogance or sympathy, simply pleasant as if he had been finding a mate to play with as well.

"…No I don't."

I remembered that my reply was cold and short, crude even.

"Heh."

The boy smirked, and he took out a rather fat wallet and walked up to the ticketing counter and promptly purchased two tickets.

"Let's go."

Now then, to think back, I might have been a little too naïve to have followed a stranger innocently, not even in the slightest suspicion of the boy at all.

"We are going to the Sunflower Fields, I had passed by that place just before heading here, it looks beautiful."

I nodded my head in agreement, all the unfathomable resentment I had previously vaporizing in a blithe of the moment, and I started to speak like I always did, the mirthful and noisy child I was.

"It's a really pretty place, I have always wanted to go there!"

That was true, I had always yearned to play in the dazzling field of golden stalks but I was the only child, and my parents were too busy with the business to even spare time to bring me out for an amusement date.

"Really? So, tell me what were you thinking, alone and not having any money in your pocket?"

That struck me hard, I wasn't aware of the extrinsic value of money, I merely treated it as an object in trading for sweets- and more sweets.

"Hmph. How about you? Are you running away as well?"

I wasn't cognizant that I was, in the debt of this strange boy, and that perhaps, he might be in the same predicament as I was.

"Yeah."

That was it, the boy seemed to be pretty tense and taciturn with regarding his background, refusing to divulge anything about himself.

"Huh."

The two of us rode all the way in silence to our destination, where the magnificence of the field had us appalled in admiration.

We ran into the field, playing tag, hiding between the trees, and taking turns to be 'it'. We were soon exhausted, however, and it wasn't much fun playing catch with just the two of us.

We lay on the grass on our backs, facing the sun and while squinting through the brilliant sunlight, we began to talk incessantly, akin to the torrents from a gushing waterfall. It was something special, the day maybe, or at that time perhaps, that had caused us to let down our initial guard, and simply wheedle away our time with our ceaseless babble.

At some point of time, he was hungry and I had shared my rice cakes with him, and the boy couldn't stop raving about how delicious it was, much to my embarrassment and great pleasure.

"I made it!"

I boasted, feeling proud of myself that there was actually somebody who did appreciate my pastry. The reaction that I had expected from him was different, however.

"…You will make a good wife."

The strange boy stammered, blushing a rose red as he gestured wildly, which I thought, was probably a compliment in his own eccentric way.

Maybe, just maybe, that was probably the exact time when I had fallen in love with him. I had liked the boy already, since the very beginning, secretly and subtly, when he had offered to bring me to some place fun and wonderful.

The day passed by quickly, akin to a dandelion shedding its floret, and soon enough the rays turned to a crimson shade of hue, indicating that the sun was about to fall into slumber.

Goodbyes were imminent, and inevitable.

I refused to bid farewell, throwing an anguished tantrum, and this time out of misery and desolation. I hadn't wanted good things to end, and definitely not this quickly.

"Will we meet again?"

I asked the boy meekly, afraid that he would find the whiny me troublesome or annoying to even keep in contact.

The boy nodded in determination, and somehow, I was able to feel the loneliness in him, the melancholic look he had given me spoke of the silent grief his heart had felt too.

"We will.. but I don't know when."

Even I knew then, our next meeting could be in decades, or maybe even never. After all, I had known that this mysterious boy had seemed to be the young master of some affluent household and to interact with me, a normal nobody, would indeed be difficult.

"Don't cry!"

The boy hurried to console me upon noticing my forlorn gaze and the apparent tears that had threatened to trickle down at any time.

He had made me a sunflower ring, weaving clumsily and hastily in an attempt to make me smile.

"Here!"

He handed me the ring, placing it on my smallest finger, and making a promise to me. I handed him my good luck charm, a sunflower pen that I had always kept in my pockets at all time. It was our little promise, a promise to meet again.

"This is a mark to promise that we will meet again. Till the day our sunflowers become one."

Then the boy had pecked me gently on my eyelid, before bashfully announcing that it was a magical spell to prevent me from missing him too much. He hadn't want my heart to ache too badly then. I giggled at his affectionate antics, declaring that he had thought too highly of himself. But we knew, that this little spell, and our promise would keep us bounded somehow, together.

We smiled and exchanged a knowing glance, and bade our goodbyes, carrying a hope that the day of our reunion would not be too far away, all the while keeping this secret memento to reminisce this beautiful day.

After a decade and more, I had finally met him, my first love and the only man I had truly come to love.

Glenn Casiraghi.

His gaze and his smile were all too familiar, the way his eyes twinkled mischievously when he teased me, had evoked a sense of nostalgia and familiarity. I knew right then, in his arms, was where I belonged.

We had endeavored and successfully overcome all the hardships and difficulties and had finally gotten together.

We had our happy ending, a love story that wasn't supposed to have a closing, and we were finally together.

"I fell in love with you then, and I have fallen in love with you again. Not because of who you were back then, but because of who you are right now."

That was his words to me, a tacit exchange to promise his love for me and his reassurance to bring me all of the happiness in the world.

I was Cinderella and I have finally found my Prince Charming.


End file.
